GUNDAM High
by starwishes
Summary: High School fic!AU Meyrin Hawke is a freshman at GUNDAM high. Auel has a reputation as a guy that never dates but has a ton of fan girls. He is dared to date Meyrin, and then to break her heart on Valentine's day. Better Summary inside! R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Meyrin Hawke is a freshman at Gundam High. Her older sister, Lunamaria is a tenth grader there. She meets Auel Neider, who has a reputation of neglecting girls and never liking them. Auel is dared by his friend to date Meyrin, and then dump her on Valentine Day. He does the dare, but he finds himself falling for the shy and timid girl. What will happen? Pairings: OCMeyrinAuel KiraLacus AthrunCagalli ShinnLunamariaStellarRey DearkaMiriallia

AN: I'm going to rewrite the two chapters I have up now, so I can get back the "feel" of this story. Plus, the first two chapters seemed, rushed in a way. Oh and by the way, the ages of the characters are changed…

I do not own.

XXX

14-year old Meyrin Hawke paced around her room nervously. It was the night before her first day of High School, and she was nervous. Horrible images of how her life could be in school flashed through her mind. _"Oh, what if I don't make any friends? I mean, Luna's the only one I know there… and I can't exactly stick to her the whole time. I'm going to get bullied, and made fun of, and… and… oh! This is going to be HORRIBLE!" _

"Meyrin!" Her mother's voice called from the first floor of their two-story home. "Get to bed now! It's nearly midnight!"

Meyrin heard her older sister by one year laugh from the room beside hers. "Mom, it's only eleven. You're exaggerating!"

"Luna, get to bed too! You should set an example for your sister!" Her mom replied. "I'm counting to five, and if you're both not in bed, I'll go up there and stuff you in your beds myself! ONE!"

Meyrin hurried herself in changing into her pajamas. She knew her mom wasn't kidding when she said that. She nearly tripped reaching for her top which was thrown across her room that morning.

"TWO!"

She threw on her top in frenzy, and quickly took the elastics from her hair, letting her hair down. She threw her elastics into her drawer filled with other elastics. She grabbed her pants that were hid underneath the mess of her blankets.

"THREE!"

She rushed pulling up her pajama pants up as fast as humanly possible.

"FOUR!"

She reached over and flicked her lights off and hopped quickly onto her bed. The comforting sensation of relaxing into her comfortable bed filled her.

"FIVE!" Her mother screeched. "LUNA!" Meyrin heard her sister yelp in fear and the footsteps of her mother rushing up the stairs.

"I'm in bed mom! I'm in bed!" Luna cried out. Their mother huffed before going down the stairs to go finish watching her nightly television. Meyrin giggled contently before closing her eyes and falling into an untroubled sleep, unaware of the drama that was about to take place in her life.

XXX

"Girls!" Mrs. Hawke rapped on both girls' door the next morning. "Hurry up!" When she didn't hear anything for a few seconds, she opened Meyrin's door shook her daughter awake. "Up! Up you go!" Meyrin clung onto her sleep hopelessly, refusing to open her eyes to the dreaded day. "MEYRIN!"

"I don't want to go to school," Meyrin muttered incoherently. "Tell the teachers I have influenza or something." Unfortunately, her mother had totally ignored her because she had moved on to waking up Lunamaria.

"Mom! Ow! You didn't have to shake me that hard! It's not fair! You don't shake Meyrin that hard!" Luna complained tiredly.

"David!" Mrs. Hawke called. "It would be nice to have some help here!"

"It would, wouldn't it?" Their father said lazily from his bedroom across the hall from Meyrin. "I told you we should've hired a maid or something!" Luna giggled as her mother's face heated up in anger.

"I meant YOU, David!"

"Oh." A few seconds later, a tired looking man appeared at the doorway of Meyrin's room. "Come one sweetheart, it's time for school."

Meyrin yawned and stretched. "What if I don't want to go?" she mumbled tiredly.

Her dad gave her a sympathetic look. "I would help you if I could honey, but unfortunately, you have to go to school." Meyrin sat up slowly, combing a hand through her madly messy hair. She slouched, exhausted.

"That's what you get for sleeping so late," Mr. Hawke admonished her gently. "Go to sleep earlier and you won't be so tired."

"I was too nervous to sleep so early," she said. Her dad gave her a small pat on the head and a genuine smile.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine!" He gave her a hug before heading out of her room to give her privacy. Meyrin stared at the closed door, the feeling of nervousness crawling up her back again.

"That's what everyone says," she grumped before getting ready for school.

XXX

"Have fun girls!" Mrs. Hawke said cheerfully from the driver seat of their car. Meyrin and Luna both hopped out. Their mother gave them a wave before driving away in a hurry to work. Meyrin grimaced at the entrance of her new school.

"Gundam High," she muttered to herself. "Strange name." She was shaken out of her stupor when her sister draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Come one, Rin!" Luna gave her a grin. "You're going to be laaate!" Meyrin stumbled to keep up with her skipping sister, her school bag weighing her down. She blew her red hair out of her eyes. Great, now she has to do her pigtails all over again.

"Um Luna?" she nervously poked her sister on the shoulder as they entered the front door. Her sister turned with question in her eyes. "Do you know where room 214 is?" Luna was suddenly preoccupied in waving to one of her friends, and totally ignored her sister. "Luna!"

"Oh!" Luna gave Meyrin an apologetic smile. "It's down the hall to the left of the cafeteria. Sorry, I'm in a hurry, so, how's this? You come and meet me in the cafeteria, the table by the left window, and I'll introduce you to my friends!"

"Um…"

"OK! It's settled! See you around!" With a hurried wave, Luna departed to chat with a nice looking pink haired girl.

"Luna…" Meyrin muttered hopelessly. "Gee thanks." With a sad sigh, she walked dejectedly towards her locker and got ready for her first period. Pulling out all her binders and the things she needed for the school year, she then grabbed her Geography binder and her pencil case before locking her locker and heading down the hall to her Geography class. She bit her lip nervously as she stood outside her classroom. _"From this point on, my high school life will start… From this point on…"_

"What the hell are you doing?" A boy's voice rudely called out behind her. Meyrin turned around in surprise. A boy with blue hair and blue eyes stared at her with an eyebrow raised. "Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to get to class?" Meyrin blushed hotly and silently cursed the boy before rushing into the classroom. The boy behind her followed her confidently, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey Auel!" A blonde-haired girl with large magenta eyes, who sat on the left side of the square room waved dramatically towards the boy. "Over here!" At her voice, many of the students occupying the room turned. A few girls in the front were staring wide-eyed at 'Auel'. Meyrin wondered at this. _"Who would want to like a guy like him? He's so rude!"_ Fortunately, as the attention turned towards Auel, Meyrin felt her face cool down.

"Oi, girl. You might want to go and find yourself a seat," Auel snickered from behind. "You're blocking my way." Meyrin blushed hotly for the second time before rushing to sit at an isolated spot at the back. She could feel the gazes of her fellow classmates that followed her.

"Auel!" The blonde girl from before admonished the blue haired boy as he sat down behind her. "That wasn't very nice."

"Tch," Auel waved her off. "I was just being honest."

The girl frowned at his attitude before standing up, getting her stuff and walked towards Meyrin. The red-haired girl looked surprised as the blonde walked over with a kind and innocent smile plastered on hr face. "Hi," the blonde said as she put her stuff on the desk beside Meyrin's. "I'm Stellar Louissier."

"I'm Meyrin Hawke," Meyrin said quietly. She took a quick glance at Auel, who was staring at Stellar in disbelief.

"You're kidding me," he groaned. "You're ditching me for _her?_" Stellar gave Auel a big smile.

"Yup!"

"It's okay, really," Meyrin said quickly. "You don't have to come and…"

"Oh, but I want to!" Stellar said. "Don't worry. Auel has other friends in this class to entertain him. They're just… late." She looked around the classroom thoughtfully. "And so is our teacher…"

Suddenly, as if on cue, a blonde haired man came stumbling into the classroom, casually dressed. He gave the staring class a lopsided smile. "Sorry, seems as though I forgot today was the first day of school." He set his briefcase on his desk at the front of the class and took of his sports jacket. "I'm Mwu LaFlaga. You may call me Mr. LaFlaga. This is Geography and in geography we learn about our world. Any questions?" He looked around the classroom, nobody raised their hands. He sighed.

"Alright then. Attendance."

Mwu turned from the class and shuffled through the papers of his desk, looking for the attendance sheet. The sound of his classroom door banging open and shut made him look up at the late student. A sheepish 9th grader smiled at him, his blue eyes shone with his embarrassment.

"Uh hi," he said. "I got kind of lost…"

"Jaden!" Auel gave him a smirk. "Hey!"

Jaden's eyes sparkled mischievously as he met his eyes with Auels'. "Oi, Auel!"

Mwu grinned. "It's alright, boy. It's the first day of school; I'll let you off this time, Mister…?" He scanned through the attendance sheet he had _finally_ found underneath a pile of useless paper. "Curtis. Right." He gave the boy a nod of approval and Jaden sat himself down behind Auel.

The blue haired boy turned around. "Why are you late?"

"Hm?" Jaden blinked in confusion, ignoring Auel's question and looking around the classroom. "Where's Stellar? Oh, there she is!" He gave her a big wave and Stellar smiled back at him.

Auel scowled. "Jaden!" The other boy stopped waving and tilted his head in confusion towards him.

"Why are you so mad?" He asked.

"You know I _hate_ being ignored," Auel hissed. "Now tell me why you're late."

"I got lost," Jaden rolled his eyes. "I told the whole freaking class like a minute ago. Weren't you listening?"

"As if I'd believe that."

"No, I'm serious!"

"Uh huh."

"I was walking around the wrong corridor for like half an hour!" Jaden exclaimed. He fell silent when he noticed the whole class was staring at him funny. "Uh, sorry," he said to the teacher who was giving him an amused grin. "Go on… teach."

"Nah," the teacher said. "I would much rather hear your exciting story on how you got lost than teach some boring, useless subject any day. Go on."

"Uh," Jaden stared at him. "That's okay. I, uh, love geography?" His false statement turned out sounding more like a question than anything.

The teacher laughed. "Right. And I'm the king of the England."

XXX

The bell rang. _Finally_. Meyrin gathered her things quickly and was about to head to her locker when a tap on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to find Stellar smiling serenely at her.

"What classes do you have this semester?" Stellar asked.

Meyrin searched her memory. "Uh, Geography, Gym, Computers and Math."

Stellar's eyes glowed. "We have Geography and Gym together! Where's your locker?"

"Outside the Geography room," Meyrin answered as she stopped right in front of her locker. "Here."

"Aw," Stellar pouted. "My locker's upstairs. Oh well! I'll see you in Gym class!" The blonde girl gave her a cheerful wave before running to her own locker situated upstairs.

XXX

End of revised Chapter 1.

I know I've changed it a lot, but when I read this over, I couldn't help but redo it. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm going to rewrite the two chapters I have up now, so I can get back the "feel" of this story. Plus, the first two chapters seemed, rushed in a way. Oh and by the way, the ages of the characters are changed…

I do not own.

XXX

Meyrin clutched her lunch bag tightly, her eyes wandering around the large and busy cafeteria. _"Oh great… where's Luna?"_ Meyrin thought uncomfortably. Biting her lip gently, she walked in the general directions of where her sister said she would be. _"Left window… left window…"_ Her eyes stopped by one of the tables by the left windows. Occupied in all the given seats were Luna, a blonde angry-looking girl, a handsome blue-haired boy, a smiling brunette boy, an extremely pretty pink-haired girl and a familiar black-haired boy. _"Shinn Asuka_." Meyrin remembered him from all the times he had come over to their house to do projects with Luna.

"Hey Rin!" Luna practically yelled enthusiastically towards her shy sister. "Over here!" Forcing her blush to go away since so many people were looking towards her, Meyrin walked quickly towards her sister's table. "Take a seat!" Luna said grinning happily. Meyrin did so.

"Hello," the pink-haired girl said gently. "I'm Lacus, how are you doing?"

"Um, fine," Meyrin said, taken by surprise at how such a beautiful person could be so nice too.

"That's Cagalli," Luna said pointing at the angry-looking blonde. "She's not in a good mood since Shinn had beaten her at something, it seems." Cagalli huffed.

"He beat me by one!" Cagalli growled. "One freaking point!" Her intense glaring golden eyes never left the smirking 'innocence' of Shinn's face. "Wipe that smirk off your face, you arrogant jerk! I'll have you know that I beat you the last time we played basketball by 5 points!"

Shinn growled back at her. "Would you stop bringing that up?! It was five months ago! Five months!"

"It's still the truth!"

"And it's also true that that was the only time you beat me!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too! I've always been better than you, loser!"

"Why you little!" Cagalli looked as if she was going to lunge towards Shinn. And to Meyrin's surprise, she did. "You JERK!"

"Cagalli, stop!" the blue-haired boy beside her grabbed her waist and pulled her back. "Calm down. And Shinn, stop provoking her. We all don't want her to get a suspension slip on the very first day of school."

Cagalli visibly calmed down, and Shinn scowled at her. "Speak for yourself."

An enraged look passed by the blonde's face. "Oh, that's it!"

"Cagalli!" the blue-haired boy once again pulled her down. "Would you two stop fighting for once? Please?" Cagalli stared at him before relaxing.

"Fine, fine, only because you asked nicely," Cagalli muttered. "Unlike someone I know…"

"Cagalli!"

"Okay, okay! I'm shutting up!" Cagalli grumbled. "Geez, I can't even voice out my opinions here."

"Sorry," the blue-haired boy turned around to smile at Meyrin. "They're always like that, don't mind them." Cagalli and Shinn both protested at this, but the boy ignored them. "I'm Athrun nice to meet you." Meyrin inwardly gulped as she saw how handsome he really was. His emerald green eyes glittered in amusement as he saw her staring at him in amazement.

"_I don't think I've seen anyone this cute before…"_ She fought to control her nervousness and stuttered her next sentence. "Um yeah, same here."

He chuckled slightly. "I don't know if Luna had already told you, but I'm taken by this golden-haired beauty." He draped a casual arm over Cagalli's shoulders. The said blonde girl blushed slightly and shoved his arm off, grumbling in embarrassment. "What? Don't you like the fact I'm your boyfriend?"

Meyrin blushed hotly. _"He caught me staring! Stupid Meyrin! Stupid!" _Yet, she couldn't help but feel sort of disappointed at this news. She berated herself. _"You don't even know him well Meyrin! You can't possibly like someone you just met!" _

The last member of the friends group chuckled softly as he saw her blush. "It's okay; you're not the only one that has fallen in love with Athrun at first sight." Athrun blushed slightly at this, shooting his best friend a glare. The brunette grinned, ignoring him and extended his hand to an embarrassed Meyrin. "Hey, I'm Kira, nice to meet you." Meyrin reached out with her hand and shook his soft warm hand.

Luna grinned. "Oh, wow! That's one long introduction! And Rey hasn't arrived yet either…"

"There are more people?" Meyrin blinked.

"Yeah," Luna muttered, her eyes searching around the cafeteria. "He's late… oh, Rey, where are you…?" Her eyes froze at one spot for a moment before tapping her sister on the shoulder. "Hey Rin, I think somebody's looking for you."

Meyrin turned around, and found herself staring at Stellar walking happily towards her with an unhappy-looking Auel, a yawning Jaden and a strange looking boy with green hair.

"Hey Meyrin!" Stellar greeted innocently, her magenta eyes flashed on all the people seated at the table before resting on a surprised black-haired boy. "Hey! Shinn!!" Stellar's magenta eyes brightened at the sight of him.

"Hey Stellar," Shinn greeted. Luna looked at him then at Stellar.

"You wanna introduce us?"

"Uh sure," Shinn said. "Guys, this is Stellar. Stellar and I go way back, I met her in grade school, and I guess we just kept in touch after I moved schools. And Stellar, this is Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Luna and uh Meyrin."

All of them said hello politely before Shinn asked Stellar, "I didn't expect to see you here…"

Stellar giggled. "I told you months ago that I was coming to this school, Shinn."

Shinn blinked. "You did?"

Stellar nodded. "Uh huh!" She giggled. "Silly Shinn."

Shinn blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Heh, I must've forgotten."

Cagalli snorted. "My, my Shinn, what a bad memory you have."

Shinn glared at her. "Well at least I wasn't the one that forgot Athrun was her boyfriend and screamed when he tried to hold your hands!"

Athrun coughed as he tried to hide his embarrassment and amusement as Cagalli blushed hotly. "Shut up Shinn!"

Shinn smirked at her. "I win again Cagalli."

Cagalli glared. "Just wait and see Shinn, you will lose to me in the end!"

Luna sighed, rolling here eyes in exasperation. She turned and smiled at Stellar. "Hey, just ignore them, they fight all the time, but we know that they love each other on the inside. Right Athrun?"

Athrun, who was looking back and forth between his girlfriend and Shinn in amusement as they argued non-stop nodded at her. "Yeah, this is how they like to show their affection for one another."

"WE DO NOT!" Cagalli and Shinn both yelled. "HE/SHE IS THE MOST ANNOYING CREATURE TO WALK THIS EARTH!"

Stellar giggled. "Whatever you say Shinn." While Shinn yelled at Luna for 'contaminating his good friend's mind with stupid ideas', Stellar turned to Meyrin. "I was actually looking for you. You just disappeared after gym class. I was going to introduce you my friends properly." She turned around, expecting to see the three guys behind her… but they weren't. "Huh? They were here just minutes ago…"

Meyrin smiled. "They left when Cagalli and Shinn started fighting. I think they were getting bored." Stellar pouted.

"Aww, I was sure you and Jaden would've been great friends! I'm not so sure about Auel and Sting though…" She looked around the cafeteria before running off. "Wait, I'll get them!"

"Uh, you don't have to…" Meyrin trailed off, looking at Stellar run towards a packed table. "I'm not so sure I want to know that blue-haired guy…"

"What was that Rin?" Luna asked, ignoring the black-haired boy, and left Lacus and Kira to calm him down since a teacher was walking dangerously close to their table. "You already made enemies? On the very first day of school?

Meyrin shrugged. "I don't think so, well, I know I don't really like him since he embarrassed me in front of my whole class. And you know how much I hate being looked at Luna," she said, giving her sister a pointed look.

Luna nodded thoughtfully, her eyes following Stellar as she pulled three guys along with her. "The blue-haired boy? He doesn't look so bad."

Meyrin rolled her eyes. "I wasn't talking about his looks Luna."

Luna gave her a cheeky grin. "You agree with me then? He looks amazingly cute! Admit it!"

"Luna! We weren't even talking about his looks! Besides, his brown-haired friend looks better…" Meyrin gasped immediately and clasped a hand over her mouth, not expecting that to come out.

"Aw, my baby sister is growing up!" Luna giggled. Meyrin gave her a smack on the arm.

"Shut up Luna. You're just a year older!"

Luna ignored her comment and poked her sister's arm. "Wait until mom hears this! She'll blow!"

"Shut up Luna!" Meyrin hissed as Stellar dragged all three boys to stand in front of her.

"There you go!" Stellar said innocently. "That wasn't so bad was it, Auel, Sting?" The brown-haired boy laughed at the two's dark faces, since he had decided to come her by his own free will.

He smiled at Meyrin and gave her a wink, she immediately blushed. "Hey there!" He said. "Name's Jaden Hunter, what's yours?"

"Meyrin Hawke," she replied, amazed at herself since she said it without stuttering. She smiled back at him. "Nice to meet you."

"I knew it!" Stellar said happily. "I knew you would like Jaden!"

Auel rolled his eyes. "Stell, everybody likes Jaden."

Jaden grinned arrogantly. "Ya hear that? I AM the man!"

"Everybody insane, that is," Auel snickered. Jaden scowled immediately and the two soon erupted into a heated, but amusing, argument. All the while, Meyrin felt insulted. She had been, indirectly, insulted as an insane human, by Auel, again… Indescribable anger bubbled inside of her. What was with that guy?! Why did he have to be so… so… _unlikable?_ Well at least to her.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch break. Groaning, the teens at the table rose tiredly, unwilling to go to class except for Lacus, who was giggling and pulling Kira with her.

"Aw man," Luna mumbled. "Rey never showed up. That little piece of jerky!" Mumbling to herself about the unfairness of the world, Luna walked briskly out of the room, probably to find out where Rey had gone.

"I'll see you later okay?" Stellar said to Meyrin, who nodded quickly. "Bye!" The innocent blonde skipped away happily, throwing her arms around the quickly disappearing Sting and Auel with Jaden walking beside them.

Meyrin was so concentrated on observing the friendship bond the four had that she didn't see herself bumping into a, er, big student. "Ow…" she muttered, rubbing her backside in pain as she struggled to get up.

"Hey, midget, get out of my way," the student growled angrily. Meyrin looked up and gulped. Above her was a bulky and muscular student, and by his size, it looked like he was in grade 10. His glaring brown eyes frightened the heck out of her and she cool feel her heart beat, heck, she can hear it!

"Sorry, sorry!" Meyrin apologized, her voice squeaking uncontrollably, and bowing twice to show how sorry she was.

Beside the guy was a crowd of what looked like his friends. And by the way they were all glaring at her, he had to be their 'leader'. Oh great, of all people she could've bumped into, she had to bump into the leader. "Che, stop standing their you dumbass, get out of my way!"

Before she could even scurry away and hide in total fear, an angry male voice froze her to her spot. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

And to Meyrin's surprise, Kira appeared beside her with Lacus in tow. And his usually serene purple eyes were angry.

XXX

End of Chapter 2.

The next chapter will focus on the bet. I hope you enjoyed this! Oh, what do you think of these chapter lengths? Are they too short?

Review please?


End file.
